Binaural beats are imaginary tones perceived (“heard”) by a person in response to some physical stimuli. When two tones at specific frequencies, one slightly different than the other (by less than 40 Hz) and both below 1,000 Hz, are played to the right and left ears of the person through a stereo headphone, the person's brain may produce a third tone that is perceived at a frequency that is equal to the difference between the frequencies of the two tones. This third tone is an imagined tone which is a three-dimensional audio hallucination heard only within the head of the listener. This phenomenon is known as binaural beats. Binaural Beats are believed to be effective in relieving tension, stress, and anxiety by directly stimulating the listener's brain. A substantial population of people is reportedly using this effect for meditation and relaxation.
People may get the experience with binaural beats by playing pre-recorded audio files through stereo headphones. Because brains are different, different people will not have the same exact experience from the same audio recording. Therefore, each recording for producing binaural beats for a specific purpose is tuned for that specific purpose, such as weight loss, meditation, relaxation, and health. There is a need for providing means for creating binaural beats in people who may potentially benefit from their effects, including hearing impaired individuals.